Sanacion
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Las sombras caminan al lado de remus tras la muerte de Sirius y necesita sanar, su curador sera alguin inesperado (advertencia es yaoi) mandeme muchos compentarios por favor cariños Ada Snape


Titulo : Sanación  
Autora :Ara Snape (también me conocen como Ada Snape)

Dedicado con cariño para: Val ,Vale y Oli, quienes siempre me animan y echan porras y que sin ellas no habría participado jijiji Gracias chicas

Nota del autor: Para hacer este FF estuve estudiando algunos conceptos básicos sobre la medicina antigua, su relación con la magia. Y los conceptos de diferentes culturas sobre que es salud enfermedad y en que consiste la sanaciòn (para no meter la pata) y la adapte a mi pervertida forma de ver las cosas. Jajaja bueno quien le interese saber mas sobre el tema de la medicina en la época antigua, aquí hay una pagina interesante con conceptos de China , Egipto y edad media entre otros….   
Nota dos: si encuentran un o dos es que hay después del ff una explicación

Personajes: Remus/Severus

Tipo :Drama, muy dramático, jajaja y muy romántico nc-17

Capitulo uno: intentos fallidos

-¿Sanación?  
-A veces me pregunto que significa esta palabra.  
La lluvia caía incesantemente a su alrededor.  
-En la antigüedad lo más importante era sanar y tanto mugles, como magos acabaron haciendo verdadera barbaridades. Tanto el cuerpo, como el alma, eran el objetivo de elementos místicos, físicos o naturales en su afán de encontrar paz,…  
La noche hundía en la oscuridad el triste ocaso que agonizaba, en los grisáceos lienzos del cielo.  
-paz al dolor y al sufrimiento en cualquiera de sus formas, la humanidad ya sea mágica o no. A hecho hasta lo imposible.  
Poco a poco la lluvia se volvió tormenta auspiciada en las sombras  
- yo también he hecho todo lo posible por sanar pero…….  
Donde aun la luna nueva se cubría inocentemente en la sombra que la arropaba.  
- ya no puedo hacer mas …  
Parecía que la única luz divina, eran los rayos en su infinita insolencia retumbaban anunciando que la lluvia había crecido y se había vuelto tormenta feroz.  
- se que me odiara por esto, se que no lo entenderá, nadie lo entendería, pero creo que todo remedio es para mi ya inútil.  
El río era testigo y beneficiario del aguacero, que lo hacia sentir superior y demostraba su poder en la creciente de sus aguas.  
- Se que él saldrá adelante sin mi, pero yo no puedo salir adelante….

La figura que pensaba todas esas palabras, escurría el helado torrente que se escapaban cuan lágrimas de furia de la bóveda celeste, ahora oscurecida y enlutada, por la tormenta.  
- no sin el.  
La silueta fina y delgada, que llevaba aquellas ropas raídas en su fina figura, se detuvo sobre el puente que cruzaba y miro el río crecido, embravecido, cantor de su actual supremacía y peligrosidad, que arrastraba todo a su paso y lo hundía en el fondo de si mismo, como devorador hambriento de toda materia  
- Te extraño tanto amor……. Te necesito tanto de algún modo debo llegar de nuevo a ti. Porque si la enfermedad es el desorden que impera en nuestras almas o algún místico espíritu maligno incluso mi desequilibrio ético y moral.  
Entonces ahora encontrare mi salvación en mi camino a ti, y en tu presencia volverá el orden y alejara el espíritu maligno de mis faltas y mis culpas .Solo entonces seré sanado solo entonces encontrare la belleza, solo entonces a tu lado recuperare lo que perdí, mi dulce amor.  
El viento soplaba histéricamente, arrancando ramas que arrojaba descuidadamente. Los truenos gritaban con furia y apagaban los sollozos del hombre que se aventuraba a pararse sobre el barandal del puente, sobre aquel río.  
¡Ni Quirón curaría el mal de amores, ni Esculapio podría revivir a Sirius, y yo debo reunirme con él, porque no puedo seguir así, ¡Perdóname Harry no podré seguir ayudándote!-dijo cual discurso aquel querido maestro del joven Potter y se arrojo al río  
De pronto se detuvo en el aire, una rama golpeo su cabeza todo se oscureció, si Remus había o no, logrado su propósito era para él aun un misterio

Capitulo dos : Despertar

Todo estaba calido, suave y seco. Él aun no abría sus ojos.¿Estaba ya en el cielo o estaba por sus culpas imperdonables en el infierno?¿Vería a Sirius de nuevo?  
Sus ojos dorados se abrieron esperanzados, si esto era el cielo estaba muy oscuro, si no lo era no estaba ni tan mal. Remus se encontraba arropado en una elegante cama con dosel, tenia algunas velas alumbrando el lugar, la lluvia aun caía afuera aunque menos fiera, mas bien era como un cántico rítmico tras la ventana que se adivinaba tras las cortinas.  
Pero el nunca había estado en ese sitio antes, parecía una casa rica y estaba bien cuidada, ¿Estaba entonces vivo? En su mesita de noche había un chocolate caliente y Remus lo tomo casi por instinto, hasta la ultima de las gotas inmediatamente se sintió reconfortado, pero también algo diferente.  
Al fin, pensé que no te despertarías nunca.-Dijo una voz desde un rincón oscuro, una voz muy familiar pero mucho mas amable que de costumbre-Me preocupe cuando el tronco de esa rama te golpe la cabeza, el viento estaba haciendo de las suyas y tu te pusiste de tiro al blanco cuando te arrojaste al río.  
¿Te conozco?- dijo algo confundido Remus –no entiendo que hago aquí yo …yo debería…..  
¿Estar muerto? Bueno pues casi lo logras-dijo Severus Snape ahora en tono mas severo parecía enfadado y se puso de pie con calma y camino hacia la cama. Su rostro fue cobrando forma ante la tenue y bailarina luz de las velas. Se sentó sobre el colchón al lado de Remus y lo miro fijo-¡Acaso enloqueciste? Piensas que puedes disponer así de tu vida sin afectar a otros, por suerte pude usar a tiempo mi varita y te detuve antes de que te hundieras, aunque no antes de que te golpeara esa rama en la cabeza.  
Remus miro a Severus con coraje – Debiste dejarme ¿no se te ocurrió que quería saltar, que quería morir?-dijo con sus ojos aperlados de lagrimas mezcla de coraje y de sentimiento y dolor  
Se me ocurrió -, dijo con una sonrisa irónica-pero ya vez que Severus Snape esta para arruinarle los planes y hacerles a todos la vida miserable- dijo con ironía- si no pregúntaselo a tu consentido Harry Potter él te lo dirá mejor que nadie.  
Pues cuanta razón tiene – y empujo la sabana que lo cubría y trato de pararse por el lado contrario del cual Snape se había sentado y en cuanto quiso ponerse en pie callo al suelo muy débil y algo confundido.  
No, no, no, no, no , a los suicida no se le deja por allí libres de tener éxito donde han fallado . Puse un sedante en tu chocolate y espere a que te lo tomaras antes que nada pasara –dijo Severus recostándose en cama a lo ancho, usando sus manos para apoyar su cabeza mientras miraba al piso con cierta alegría perversa- por esta noche te quedaras en mi casa y dormirás en este cuarto, que cerrare con llave, en el que no hay una sola forma de suicidio y aunque la hubiera no tienes fuerza ni para levantar una cuchara en este momento Remus. Afortunadamente estamos de vacaciones aun  
Remus , tirado en el suelo boca abajo, apretó los dientes ,los parpados cerrados y los puños antes de buscar su varita pero…….  
Claro que las pociones sedantes tienen remedios mágicos y tus malas intenciones con una varita se harían realidad así que tu varita la tengo bien guardada en mi cuarto te la daré en cuando recuperes el sentido común- dijo con tono divertido sus rodillas se flexionaban hacia atrás, sus pies se balanceaban en el aire- deberías agradecerlo  
No te metas en esto, mañana cuando esta debilidad pase yo te….  
No pasara para mañana es de efecto concentrado y dura varios días según la dosis, mañana hablaremos y te sentirás mejor -sus pies aun se balanceaban mirando a Remus en el piso con fuerza apenas suficiente para voltear a verle con ira-creme cuando recuperes la fuerza te habrás sanado y ya no pensaras mas en esa tontería del suicidio.  
Tu no sabes nada de mi, ni de lo que pienso- Severus volvió su rostro a su acostumbrada seriedad y se incorporo, se paro junto a la cama y con su varita hizo a Remus flotar a la cama la sabana lo cubrió y se acomodo como una atadura a su cuerpo. Severus se sentó junto a él, en el colchón y puso sus manos a los lados de los hombros de Remus posesiva e intimidante mente  
-Ahora Remus estas tan débil que pronto te quedaras dormido y mañana hablaremos – el rostro de Severus estaba tan, pero tan cerca del suyo que sintió su aliento caliente y de olor a hierbabuena , Severus lo miro intensamente a los ojos y Remus sintió una escalofrió aterrorizante al sentirse a su merced, pero Snape giro la cabeza un poco y soplo las velas, todo quedo en tinieblas , el arrullo de la lluvia continuo tras el vidrio de las ventanas, Snape se puso de pie en la oscuridad y Remus, cansado y confundido se quedo dormido sin saber que mas pasaba.  
Remus estaba dormido en el mas profundo de los sueños y entonces escucho una voz lejana, dulce amorosa…  
Cariño mío ¿Porque me haces esto? Quiero verte feliz , quiero verte sonreír de nuevo se que asido muy duro para ti amor pero debes quedarte.  
Remus sintió unos brazos fuertes que lo abrazaban y lo sostenían con especial ternura y por primera ves desde que su amado Sirius había muerto Remus se sintió protegido y a salvo y contesto a aquella voz que aunque varonil y conocida soñaba ligeramente extraña.  
Sirius no quiero, no puedo vivir sin ti, quiero estar a tu lado amor.-dijo remus sintiendose cada vez mas apretado en aquellos fuertes brazos  
No aun debes quedarte …..Quédate te necesitan.-Remus sintió un beso en la mejilla un calor suave y tibio, de otro cuerpo junto a el que lo sostenía tiernamente

Capitulo tres: Examinado enfermedades del corazón.

La mañana llego a tiempo pero Remus no se entero .Si aun llovía y las ventanas cerradas no hacían en el cuarto una gran diferencia con la noche.  
Remus despertó tarde y escucho las gotas golpeando el vidrio con la misma frecuencia que sus pensamientos bombardeaban su alma, aun sentía la tibieza en su piel

Si lo hubiera salvado  
Si aun estuviera aquí  
Si no lo hubiera amado contra toda regla de la naturaleza  
Si Harry no sufriera tanto con su ausencia  
Si……..si dejara de caer esa maldita lluvia

Lo que fuera Remus no dejaba de atormentarse, quiso incorporarse pero no pudo , la habitación estaba mas clara, esta ves al voltear vio la cara de Severus sumida en un libro antiguo, leyendo muy ensimismado. La portada decía: Curaciones mágicas: Pociones, Terapias y Sanación.

Fue cuando Remus recordó que estaba en casa de Severus.

Vaya al fin despertaste son casi las 11am-Severus no había levantado el rostro, Remus se sentó en la cama pero sintió que aun no podía pararse. Severus apareció con su varita una mesita con esplendido desayuno-Come eso ayudara a curarte.

No estoy enfermo, no tengo hambre y no quiero que me drogues mas-dijo orgullosamente, lo cierto es que se estaba muriendo de hambre y que hacia esfuerzos por no babear sobre la comida.

Primero no necesito darte mas sedantes que lo que di anoche, ya te dije tardara días antes de que tengas fuerza para irte de aquí, dos tienes mucha hambre tu estomago rugió mientras dormías, tres……

La cara de Remus se puso colorada, lo que fue un cambio drástico en cuanto a su palidez acostumbrada-No es cierto- dijo pero su estomago opino lo contrario al quejarse sonoramente .Severus río por lo bajo pero no levanto la cabeza del libro que leía – bueno creo que si tengo un poco de hambre- dijo finalmente y se puso a comer desanimado 

Bien eso ayudara, es lo mejor para sanar, porque SI, estas enfermo.

Eso no es cierto.-dijo tajantemente

¿No? deja te leo algunas definiciones de enfermedades:

Los egipcios consideraban la salud como el estado natural del ser humano. La enfermedad podía clasificarse en dos grupos: aquellas cuyos síntomas eran evidentes, tales como los traumatismos, heridas, fracturas o quemaduras, en las que generalmente no se apelaba a explicaciones de tipo mágico, y el de aquellas cuyas causas era desconocida e invisible, en cuyo caso se daban razonamientos etiológicos de tipo mágico o metafísico.

-No es precisamente natural saltar de un puente a un río embravecido y crecido.¿Sabes? Y además del golpe en la cabeza que gracias al sedante no te duele, no tienes otras lesiones, no, definitivamente es algo diferente, algo tan fuerte como para querer morir una magia especial …tal ves- dijo Snape, se incorporo y camino a él lenta y seductoramente con toda esa atrayente oscuridad que posen los de su tipo-tal ves, la perdida de una magia especial- le dijo en un tono mas bajo de voz, aunque no menos firme, mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
Sabrás mucho de magia Severus pero no sabes por que me siento así y no, no estoy enfermo –dijo Remus

En india –dijo nuevamente, como si lo leyera, la verdad se sabia el dichoso libro de memoria-La enfermedad se entiende como desequilibrio ético y moral, como actuación no correcta en la conducta, como pecado voluntario o no, que puede ser corregido mediante un ritual –dijo mirándolo fijamente-y la búsqueda del equilibrio con lo que le rodea.  
Si. Tal ves un ritual o una confesión , si, es posible que eso te ayude –dijo acercándose al rostro de Remus que parecía haber olvidado la comida hipnotizado por aquellos ojos viperinos-Estas tan pálido Remus pero se siente la culpa y el pecado en tu piel de alabastro-dijo seductoramente, tan cerca de su boca

Tras un análisis etnológico de la enfermedad-comenzó a decir indiferentemente de sus seductoras acciones , incluida una mano que en ves de apoyarse en el colchón comenzaba a acariciar una de la piernas de su…paciente su otra mano comenzó a acariciar su mejilla- entre los pueblos primitivos, Clements concluye que reconocen como causa de enfermedad, la infracción de un tabú, el hechizo dañino –la mano de Severus resbalo de su mejilla al cuello y lo acercó de la nuca hablaba profesionalmente , tan cerca de sus labios que casi se rozaban al hablar ,casi…-, la influencia de un espíritu maligno, la intrusión mágica de un cuerpo extraño y la pérdida del alma. Se puede enfermar y perder el alma por el miedo súbito, por un susto o por un accidente imprevisto., alómenos eso creían los antiguos yo solo creo que el alma no se pierda simplemente se enferma

Severus, empujo el cuello de Remus este sintió sus labios contra los de Severus. Calidos apasionados, demandantes. Su boca se dejo llevar y pronto aquel beso se profundizo y Severus lo exploraba a su antojo, sin dejar en aquella boca rincón por conocer , besaba así …taaaan bien como él , como su amor, como….¡¡¡Sirius!!!-Grito de pronto separándose de el y apartando rápido la mirada  
-Un amor prohibido. ¿Ese es el tabú que infraccionaste Remus, es su muerte lo que te enferma?

El joven maestro bajo su mirada estaba al borde de las lágrimas, Snape le puso la mano en su hombro  
-Solo las confesiones, los ritos y la magia curan realmente y yo voy a curarte Remus-Dijo Snape- y se marcho del cuarto dejándolo solo, para que pudiera llorar tranquilo y desahogarse el primer paso para curarlo según Sanpe, ya estaba dado.

¿Como te has atrevido?  
¿Como has podido dejarlo?  
Te ha besado impunemente  
como a un interesante juguete

Y el no te entiende  
Todo lo ve fríamente  
Es como una gran serpiente  
Deseando poder corromperte

Te examina, te observa,  
experimenta con tigo,  
como con un conejillo

¿A dónde jala los hilos?  
Eres poco menos  
que un prisionero.  
Sabe que el silencio  
se ha de llevar esto.

Sabe que nada dirás  
de la fallida intención  
ni dirás que en su casa  
el te a cobijado

-Pensó Remus mientras su lagrimas resbalaban pensando en Sirius y en que en este momento el estaba en la total merced de Severus. ¿Deseaba el curarlo para tener su gratitud, deseaba vengarse con el de todo lo que alguna ves los merodeadores le hicieron, acaso estaba mal interpretando una legitima intención de ayuda, porque le había besado de esa forma? Remus aun sentía la mano de Severus en su pierna apretando, acariciando, y el sabor de hierbabuena en su boca, la culpa de saber que le había permitido hacerlo.  
Remus quería castigarse a si mismo con todas sus fuerzas porque muy en el fondo sabia que si el recuerdo de su amado no hubiera interrumpido ese instante el lo hubiese dejado seguir … porque deseaba tanto sentir que alguien lo deseaba y lo amaba .  
Hacia mas de un mes desde que había muerto Sirius y desde entones había vuelto a su acostumbrada soledad , a su rechazo constante de la sociedad por ser un licántropo, su cama vacía lo volvía loco, la ausencia y el saber que seria permanente, que nunca mas seria amado de esa forma, que estaría siempre solo he intocado, helándose en los inviernos y viendo como los demás si podían alcanzar algún día sus esperanzas mientras el se hundía en la desolación era insoportable.  
Por eso el había querido encontrar a su amante, a su querido Sirius Black el único que lo entendía , lo amaba, lo deseaba si, ir… eso quería seguirlo mas allá del velo de la muerte y encontrarlo, aun sabiendo que estaba mal, que dos hombres no deben amarse así , que es un pecado .Pero saber que Severus lo había besado lo confundía y lo asqueaba, no por el acto en si, sino por sentirse ahora mas sucio que antes si antes. Un pecado nuevo la traición. Aceptaba aquel amor a escondidas, a sabiendas que era lo único que el tendría. El saber que había traicionado ese amor lo perturbaba a un mas , rompió el vaso del agua que se acaba de tomar, trato de cortarse las venas pero…….¿pero que paso? Los vidrios pintaban un especie de mensaje en el brazo de Remus al intentar cortarse las muñecas que decía:

Te dije, Lupin: aquí no te puedes suicidar el cuarto esta encantado-decía el enunciado recién grabado  
Maldito- alcanzó a murmurar-llorando hasta quedarse dormido aunque nbo sin comer un poco de aquel la comida

Capitulo cuatro Terapia

La tarde parecía estar fastidiada de la tormenta pero esta era indiferente a sus deseos y enseguida se dispuso a arreciar solo por darle la contra. Entre tanto en la cama de Remus el dormía profundamente. El plato de comida había desaparecido  
Amor estas bien , ¿como has permitido que las cosas lleguen a tanto amor?  
Sirius no debiste irte- fue lo único que contento Remus entre sus sueños de pronto sintió que alguien se acomodaba sentándose en la cama, a su lado Remus despertó y miro desafiante a Severus , así que intentaste un nuevo suicidio-dijo tomando sus brazo y arremangando la manga de su túnica vieja y raída- a ya te arrepentirás de eso cuando estés bien  
¿ Como te arrepientes tu de tu vida Severus? no a de ser precisamente glamoroso eso de ser mortifago arrepentido-Snape lo miro como si por un momento hubiese puesto el dedo en la llaga pero luego su seria expresión cambio completamente y una malévola sonrisa tomo su lugar  
Te equivocas Remus yo no soy como tu, ni como fueron nunca ninguno de tus amigos. Yo siempre viví a mi manera , una ves que salí de Hogwarts me sentí atraído al lado oscuro , si, pero jamás me arrepentí de nada simplemente madure  
¿Dices que todo lo que hiciste como mortifago estuvo bien?  
Nunca me arrepentido de nada que allá echo en mi vida – no significa que todo lo que haya echo sea bueno pero si significa que jamás deje nada por intentar y que siempre que hice algo en el momento pensé que era lo correcto  
¿Incluso servir a Voldemort?- Severus se puso serio ante esta pregunta pero no bajo la mirada y contesto mirándolo a los ojos- puede que no haya sido lo mas brillante, pero si, incluso servirlo en su momento pareció buena idea, luego entendí que no, pero no me arrepiento. Ahora puedo ser la clase de espía que soy por ello.  
Snape sonrió tenia sus momentos lamentables, pero teníamos momentos interesantes, ¿sabes? Lucius es muy interesante como persona a pesar de su forma peculiar de ver al mundo.  
Claro, no lo entenderías eres un reprimido, te avergüenzas de todo incluso tu amor por ese tipo.  
¡Cállate tu no sabes nada , no entiendes nada!  
¿No? Crees que no se que eran amantes, lo se desde hace mucho-Remus palideció ¿seria que los demás también sabían, Harry lo sabría?- , no tranquilo –dijo como adivinando su pensamiento- ellos no lo saben no ven los detalles, no tiene la costumbre de fijarse en ellos  
¿Y tu si?- le recrimino Remus-¿Por qué tu si?  
Porque yo se amar así también, con intensidad y sin embargo a escondidas. La diferencia entre tu y yo es que jamás me sentí culpable por eso, jamás pensé que fuera un tabú que rompía y del cual debía avergonzarme.  
Tu si te sientes culpable de ese amor no es cierto- dijo susurrándole al oído desde el sitio donde estaba sentado, tan cerca de el, sus palabras eran como veneno adictivo, Remus quería seguir oyéndolo aunque sabia que le hacia daño-Re-mus… no hay vergüenza en demostrar afecto físico aun si la sociedad no lo acepta…-Severus comenzó a acariciarle las piernas, con insistencia mientras lo tomaba de la nuca nuevamente, Remus sintió una lagrima caer de sus ojos , pero Sanpe se la bebió mientras lo besaba en las mejillas  
No hagas eso, no quiero…….. no quiero ser infiel a Sirius tu no lo entiendes, lo mío con èl era mucho mas que algo carnal- Remus sintió como Severus masajeaba íntimamente su cuerpo y trato de empujarlo un poco con las manos aunque en realidad la sensación lo estaba enloqueciendo "Maldito sabe ser un seductor cuando quiere"penso- lo mío con Sirius era amor  
Y sientes que sin él ¿Ya no puedes amar a nadie mas?-Severus no lo dejo contestar enseguida, porque lo estaba besando con una infinita ternura mientras le secaba con sus labios su copiosas lagrimas- bueno estamos progresando.  
No soy un conejillo de indias para que practiques con migo o midas tus avances en el campo de la medicina de la mente humana ..-Remus trato de empujarlo un poco mas pero inútil el peso de Snape lo cubría aunque con moderación pues Severus no trataba de forzarlo demasiado- no quiero ser tu experimento  
Severus lo beso con furia forzada y Remus callo sobre la almohada – Severus susurró de nuevo en su oído- pero si esta es tu terapia, esta es tu medicina Lupin, recuerda dije que te curaría, pero no eres mi experimento, eres mi pasión, eres lo que estoy deseando hace mucho y ahora serás mío   
Severus ….-Remus sentía que su cuerpo respondía por si solo , era demasiado , esa sensación de lujuria, ese deseo de sentir que alguien le anhelaba en la cama.  
Si eso era lo que el quería, como no lo tendría nunca mas con Sirius quería morir , pero ahora que veía que Severus lo ambicionaba de este modo ¿realmente deseaba que pasara?-Por… por favor detente ..-Las manos de Snape se habían metido bajo la camisa, y acariciaban los endurecidos pezones en su pecho- Severus te lo ruego -dijo con un hilo de voz al sentir que sucumbía bajo sus caricias.  
Severus se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos con un hambre de sexo mezclado con algo de conmoción, nunca nadie le había pedido tal cosa como detenerse.  
Yo necesito tiempo, por favor- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos -me siento muy confundido.  
Por un momento cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado hubiese echado a reír sin compasión, Severus estuvo a punto de hacerlo y seguir don de se quedo pero no fue así, sonrió como si todo hubiera sido un lindo juego y se detuvo no sin antes darle un ultimo y tierno beso a Remus que se dejo hacer ya sin fuerza para oponerse aquel trato que lo estaba enloqueciendo y sacando de sus casillas.  
Severus se paro, tomo algo de un cajón y se lo arrojo a Remus el lo miro y se dio cuanta de que era una pijama- pontela dormirás mejor que con esas ropas -dijo y se marcho del cuarto  
Así se paso la tarde tratando de decidir si se cambiaba o no y un elfo domestico que permaneció muy poco tiempo en el cuarto le trajo a Remus su cena, y se marcho casi sin dirigirle la palabra  
Remus tomo el pijama y se dio cuenta de que era infinitamente suave, era seda, seda negra y de un diseño muy sensual, Remus trago saliva y se la llevo al pecho abrazando esas ropas con inquietud, mientras tragaba saliva y pensaba ¿que voy a hacer?

Capitulo cinco Sanacion

La noche sigilosa llego como salvadora de toda perturbación, los truenos y los relámpagos que durante el ocaso se habían desvivido en lucidas actuaciones, habían cesado finalmente.  
La lluvia sin embargo seguía empecinada en seguir cayendo con verdadera perseverancia su goteo se había vuelto rítmico al compás del viento silbante y Remus sumido en sus pensamientos se había quedado dormido abrazando aquellas finas pijamas de seda negra.  
Enfermo todo aquello era enfermizo, sus intentos de suicidio, su rescate a manos de Severus , su extraña obsesión por "ayudarlo "¿Por qué ?¿Que deseaba el obtener a cambio? ¿Si siempre había detestado a Sirius?, las palabras de Snape sonaban en sus sueños  
" ……..Esta es tu terapia, esta es tu medicina Lupin, recuerda dije que te curaría, pero no eres mi experimento, eres mi pasión, eres lo que estoy deseando hace mucho y ahora serás mío ."  
¿Me desea hace mucho?¿a mi?....-sus sueños y sus reflexiones se perdían en la niebla de la divagación nocturna en que nuestra mente se desata sin piedad y se aventura a la ensoñación- esto es enfermizo , yo no puedo , no quiero dejar de amar a Sirius  
Por mucho que me pesé, no puedo hacer más que darle a Snivellus la razón estas ves, Remus  
¿Sirius eres tu?-Dijo Remus y miro en la bruma de sus sueños a familiar silueta que se le acercaba – e estado soñando con tigo quiero volver a tu lado, no quiero traicionarte  
Sirius se detuvo antes de llegar a Remus y lo miro tristemente pero no lo abrazo-Yo no he estado en otros de tus sueños a sido alguien mas, alguien que en vida siempre sintió celos de mi y del amor que tenia con tigo.  
Pero … acaso Severus el…-Dijo Remus  
El te salvo, te cuido, y por ello le estoy agradecido…Remus yo no quiero que me sigas aquí , entiende que si morí fue por tu seguridad la de Harry porque quería que ustedes que eran lo que mas quería tuvieran una oportunidad.-Dijo en tono paciente y explicativo  
A que te refieres con que ¿El tiene razón?- me refiero a que estas enfermo de dolor Remus a que necesitas ser curado , sentirte amado, no lo pensé … cuando me fui , no imagine que el vació que dejaba en ti fuera tan grande que no pudieras…….-Sirius comenzó a llorar , escucha cuando el tiempo pase y te reúnas con migo de este lado nada nos separa de nuevo pero yo entiendo .. sus ojos se nublaron su voz se enronqueció de dolor que debes satisfacer necesidades que te hagan sentir amado y bien con tigo mismo y…  
No voy a traicionarte con él … no dejare que me posea…si…  
Solo me traicionaras si te dejas morir y renuncias a ser feliz-Grito Sirius y se desvaneció con lágrimas en sus ojos, Remus despertó gritando su nombre con dolor y angustia.  
Severus entro rápidamente a su cuarto con la mirada consternada, se sentó a su lado y tiernamente lo miro a los ojos mientras sostenía su rostro acariciando sus mejillas con sus ásperas y grandes manos que eran fuertes y que lo tocaban sin embargo como si fuera a quebrarse. De pronto paso algo inesperado algo que Severus al menos no esperaba que sucediera .Remus lo beso tiernamente en los labios mientras lloraba para el era un beso amargo pero necesario necesitaba sentir amor , deseo pasión , para Severus era la gloria .  
Ne poco el beso se volvió salvaje Severus parecía impaciente por continuar sus jugueteo lo empujo en la cama y comenzó a presionar su cuerpo sobre el de Remus .El no hizo nada por evitarlo al contrario lo animaba a seguir aunque no decía nada solo lloraba como si cada acción le doliera, Severus lo acaricio con autentica pasión y cuando sus manos llegaron donde podían finalmente comenzar a despojar a Remus de su ropa, susurro:  
¿Estas seguro de esto Remus?  
Si… quiero sentirme bien, quiero que me cures este dolor tan hondo que tengo en el alma , quiero que me sanes.- dijo el llorando- el no hubiera querido que yo fuera un infeliz  
Severus sonrió ante aquella respuesta y hundió en cuello su rostro besando, mordiendo. Sus manos activas encontraban entretenimiento en desvestirlo y acariciarlo  
Te dije que te curaría, que te sanaría, ya veras que no te defraudare.- Dijo y comenzó a besarle el cuerpo ya despojado de todas sus ropas bajo saboreando el sabor de aquel pecho varonil y la mío juguetonamente los pezones su manos se adelantaron en su camino al sur u Remus gemía de excitación y rogaba en su mente por mas sin atreverse a alzar la voz.  
Snape bajo aun mas, su boca se lo trago entero con un hambre feroz y Remus comenzó a gritar, sin poderse contener, cuanto tiempo había pasado, ¿era esto lo que el quería? Realmente no estaba seguro pero en ese momento ya no había marcha a taras estaba a punto de explotar y Severus se aseguro de que así fuera. Introduciendo los dedos uno a uno hasta llegar a tres mientras lo succionaba fuertemente  
Remus arqueo su espalda y luego se relajo respirando aparatosamente con los ojos aun cerrados, de pronto se sintió más liviano y abrió los ojos al sentir como sus piernas eran separadas suavemente. Severus ya se había desvestido, estaba hincado entre las piernas de Remus y lo miraba con intensidad y cara picara. Remus sintió las manos de Severus en sus caderas empujándolo inevitablemente hacia su primera envestida, fuerte, profunda, aquel miembro fuerte palpitante y de considerable grosor. Sintió un dolor suave y constante y gimió con fuerza - Tranquilo, te acostumbraras poco a poco.-Severus salio lentamente y repitió la acción una y otra ves Remus dejo de lado el dolor y poco a poco sintió un placer que lo hacia excitarse cada ves mas sintió que pronto llegaría nuevamente a la cúspide, Severus esta a al 100 y pronto empezó a sentir que el también estaba a punto de acabar así que comenzó a masajear el miembro de Remus para acabar juntos.

Blanca espuma salpico el bajo vientre del licántropo, al sentir el ardiente líquido que lo llenaba. Severus le abraso y lo beso repetidamente mientras que con sus manos, quitaba las lagrimas del rostro de su nuevo amante.

Todo esta bien amor. Yo te voy a cuidar bien ya veras –Dijo Severus a su oído y Remus contesto, no soñaba con Sirius ¿la otra noche no es así? Eras tu quien me abrazaba y me hablaba al oído ¿no?-Severus sonrió besándole los hombros te dije que te iba a sanar… deseaba sanarte de tu dolor y tu deseo de morir  
Remus sonrío y se dejo hacer y vestir de caricias en manos de su nuevo amante.  
No sabia lo que pasaría después ,no sabia que pasaría si Harry se enteraba de todo , no sabia si esto era lo que Sirius deseaba pero si sabia algo por primera ves en un largo tiempo se sintió de nuevo amado , de nuevo feliz y de nuevo como una persona normal, cuya vida comenzaba a recobrar el equilibrio .  
Lo hiciste bien Severus, me siento mucho mejor ahora dijo antes de quedarse dormido en sus brazos.  
fin

La salud, como indica J. Chuaqui, era el bien más preciado en la sociedad griega. Además, sin salud no podía haber belleza.

La leyenda dice que Apolo encomendó la educación de Esculapio al centauro Quirón, sabio y de carácter dulce, conocedor de las virtudes medicinales de las plantas y de quien aprendió a ejercer la Medicina. Esculapio no se contentó con curar a los vivos, sino que trató de resucitar a los muertos mediante prácticas mágicas prohibidas en el Olimpo, con lo que provocó la ira de Zeus que les destruyó con un rayo.  
Texto sobre MEDICINA DE LA EDAD ANTIGUA 


End file.
